Neji's Different Sides
by Cali Jayki
Summary: One by one, Neji's different sides was unexpectedly discovered by Tenten. Neji was angry and Tenten was scared. Tenten always thinks of Neji because she knows that she did something wrong to him. Tenten! Watch out!
1. Chapter 1

Tenten and Neji was walking under big trees with some autumn leaves scattered around. Lee was at the comfort room doing something unexpected.

Tenten broke the deep silence, " What's your email?" wait a minute, she thought, a very weird guy like him having an email? NEVER! Oh, I wish I never said that…ugh! Damn it!

But just then, " roihyuga" Neji unexpectedly said. Tenten was amazed and a little shocked but came back to reality when she saw Neji walking pass by her. She quickly ran beside him. " Mine is…", Tenten thought if Neji was even listening. "Mine is to---"

"Hey guys!" Lee smacked them or he missed Neji. Tenten wasn't able to know that Lee was coming because of thinking too much. "Oh! FOR THE 3000th 400th 76th TIMES, DON"T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"What?" Lee said innocently

"I want to go home… bye" Tenten said goodbye to the two.

"As a gentleman, I'll fetch you home." Lee grinned

"Sure, come along. Neji, do you also want to come even just for tea?"

Neji didn't even answered but he managed to step inside Tenten's house by followiung their steps.

Tenten's house was painted plain white. Inside was a very warm and comfortable place. A fireplace was located beside the sofa and the wide television in front of the sofa. It was a huge place.

Neji sited at the sofa while Lee wondered around Tenten's house as usual.

I think I saw this scene a thousand times, never changed. Tenten thought

Tenten passed by the dining room then to the kitchen to make some cups of their homemade green tea. It was such a fine tea that it became Lee's favorite. Everyday, if Tenten doesn't invite Lee to her house, Lee invites himself.

Tenten came out of the kitchen and out from the dining room holding a tray containing few cups of green tea including a giant cup for Lee. Lee sat down the sofa and began savoring the tea's goodness.

Tenten went to the kitchen again and grabbed a box of Lee's favorite food, sushi.

They opened the television and felt that they were all at their own houses. Neji liked being at Tenten's house because he feels free, not pressured, comfortable, and gets to drink fine tea that is very different from the usual tea he drinks from his house.

It was a very fine weekend after the weekday's trouble. After their afternoon snack, " Hey, I know a newly opened restaurant near here, do you two want to eat there?" Neji asked

"Neji is gonna treat both of us Tenten! Did you heard that?" Lee exclaimed

"Yup! I heard that! No take backs!"

"Come on Tenten!" Lee said turning the doorknob. They ate at a hotel as always when Neji is the one inviting them. And most of the time, the hotel was owned by the hyugas so they don't even need to pay.

The three wondered around the big hotel until they went to the top of the building. They watched the peaceful town hundred floors underneath them.

Tenten felt that she can fly freely to the clouds because of the peace she felt there. She felt the harmony of the busy streets and the peace of her environment; she felt that she was supported that she can just glide. That support came from Neji, "Come on Lee, let's fetch Tenten home." Neji said as if it was written on the script.

The next day…

Tenten woke up early, made a cup of hot chocolate and opened her computer beside her bed. She added Neji on her messenger's list. She likes fooling people because it makes her laugh. But, an evil scheme she made few weeks ago was played to Neji. No other people were online that time…

tomodachi10: hi

roihyuga: ummm…

tomodachi10: good day!

roihyuga: do I even know you?

tomodachi10: nuh uh

roihyuga: why are you chatting with me?

tomodachi10: you see I'm from Spain…

roihyuga: so, you know the meaning of "roi" from my ID?

Tenten was shocked because she didn't even know that "roi" was a Spanish word. A big question mark popped out from her head.

tomodachi10: yup, so… where are you from?

roihyuga: pls. don't chat with me anymore, go and chat with your own friends. Bye

tomodachi10: wait a minute…

STOP! STOP! STOP!

Sorry, just a reality check up. Hehe sorry for the short chapter, Pls. continue reading my fanfic thanks.


	2. Simply Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ugh, can I ever own Naruto? It's so far away. Sigh.

Me: Tnx for all your review! I appreciate them! well... who doesn't?

* * *

Triavias for you! 

Triavia # 1: What is the meaningof 'roi'?

Please don't search from a dictionary neither ask anybody. Clues will be given regularly. Hope you spot them!

Triavia # 2: How could Horror+ Humor get even better? And perhaps form other things beside those two.

You could answer that with your own conclusion!

* * *

Now... into the computers!

* * *

tomodachi10: you see I'm from Spain… 

roihyuga: so, you know the meaning of "roi" from my ID?

* * *

------Tenten was shocked or can also be called thrown into a big mess thingy sort of reactionbecause she didn't even know that "roi" was a Spanish word. A big question mark popped out from her head. 'change topic' was her creative and well thought plan to prevent from being busted.--------

* * *

tomodachi10: yup, so… where are you from? 

roihyuga: pls. don't chat with me anymore, go and chat with your own friends. Bye

tomodachi10: wait a minute…

roihyuga: one minute starts now.

tomodachi10: tnx!

Tick-tock, tick-tock

Tick-tock, tick-tock

Tick-tock, tick-tock

Tick-tock, tick-tock

And some more of those…

And more…

Faster…

Faster…

Until the sound came like in a monotone

Sigh

"Darn broken alarm clocks!" Tenten cursed the sweet little thing that wakes her up everyday with irritating sounds.

BUZZ!

tomodachi10: oh! Sorry about that!

roihyuga: time's up!

tomodachi10: NoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo!

roihyuga: What? Don't you understand? I don't want to chat with you!

Tenten started typing some stuff but stopped when she saw another reply from Neji.

roihyuga: JOKE! Haha! Did u fell for it?

Eyes widened…

…..

…..

……..

………..

…………..

………..

……..

…..

…

….

…

……..

Silence.

…..

…..

……...

...……

roihyuga: hello? Still there?

tomodachi10: ugh…

tomodachi10: yeah!

roihyuga: what happened?

tomodachi10: uhm… nothing important!

roihyuga: hey, I wanna share to you a VERY funny statement I heard from TV!

She raised one of her eyebrows

tomodachi10: sure! Go ahead..

roihyuga: A guy tempting to steal from a house, fell from it's roof. Called the police and demanding to put the engineer and the house owner into jail!

tomodachi10: hehe nice…

roihyuga: it's hilarious isn't it? Wahahahah

tomodachi10: hehe…

tomodachi10: hey, Pony, what are u doing now?

roihyuga: hey! That's what Naruto's been calling me for the pass few days! Where did u get that!

tomodachi10: uhm… Neji, uhm… you see… uhm…

roihyuga: wait… you know me?

tomodachi10: How should I supposed to know your name if I don't know you?

----typed Tenten a little irritated...

roihyuga: sorry

tomodachi10: Hyuga Neji, saying sorry? Is that the first time you said that?

roihyuga: no

tomodachi10: ugh…

roihyuga: Stop bugging me will you!

tomodachi10: why?

roihyuga: I just feel it.

tomodachi10: sixth sense?

roihyuga: sort of, our clan all feels things that are just gonna happen or feels things that we don't want to happen. In short, I don't feel like talking to someone I don't even know.

tomodachi10: But, you know me!

roihyuga: Who are you?

tomodachi10: guess who!

roihyuga: Tenten?

tomodachi10: no!

roihyuga: Lee?

tomodachi10: no!

roihyuga: Naruto?

tomodachi10: NO!

roihyuga: Sasuke?

tomodachi10: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

roihyuga: Are you male or female?

tomodachi10: female

roihyuga: ummm, Hinata!

tomodachi10: Hinata is very innocent.

roihyuga: Hanabi?

tomodachi10: neh

roihyuga: then, one of my fan girls?

tomodachi10: NEVER! Do you even think that everybody likes you?

roihyuga: Not really, but most of them.

tomodachi10: grh

roihyuga: let me guess, if one of the people I mentioned or will mention is correct, you won't tell me either.

tomodachi10: Yup! Haha good for you:) the famous byakugan user, as genius as ever, but I never knew you would be so like sort of Naruto.

roihyuga: Don't you dare tell anyone... I warn you

tomodachi10: I'm not listening!

roihyuga: I will hunt you down!

tomodachi10: hmph!

roihyuga: just wait and see

tomodachi10: byebye! I need to go…

---tomodachi10 is now offline---

" Darn you!" Neji's anger was shown when Hinata saw a broken computer at the trashcan.

"What did I just did?" Tenten asked her thoughts " I just made someone very angry…"

Tenten felt like she wanna die hard. DON'T WORRY! It's normal for her. She's emotional in a very peculiar way. She wanted to teas or joke others at times, but on every of those things, she felt like she wanted to die!

But.. as I said a while ago, (the narrator insisted), it's normal for an abnormal way of thinking.

Tenten spent her morning watching TV, but it didn't seem that she understoond any of the words on what she was watching.

She was bothered.

Really bothered.

That day happened to be a Saturday, exactly on Hinata's Birthday. Hinata invited Naruto then he invited everyone he knows.

At 1:00 in the afternoon, Tenten went to her sweet little room and opened her closet. "Mi-ni-mi-ni-may-ni-mo!" Sweatdrops floating in her imagination…

"A bikini?" She exclaimed

"O---kay, again. Pi-ci-pi-ci-pay-ci-poh!" Tenten smiled and took her favorite casual clothes to change.

After few moments, she was done. She didn't bother putting any make-up for she knows that it will just destroy her facial skin. And she didn't thought of once that it is necessary.

"Ding-Dong!" the doorbell chimed

"I'm coming!" Tenten quickly ran down the stairs for she knew that Sakura hated waiting even for a minute.

Tenten turned the doorknob and opened the door. It seems that no one is at the door. Then, who chimed the doorbell?

"I don't remember this story being a horror story!" Tenten exclaimed. But then, it may only be kids outside fooling around.

"I don't remember having any stuffed toy with pink hair and a super wide forehead!" Tenten came back to reality when Sakura threw the sofa to her.

Tenten dodge so the TOY sofa bumped into the wall.

She picked it up and displayed it on a shelf. "Hi Sakura, what brings you here?"

"Remember? You asked me yesterday if we could go to Hinata's party together!" Sakura brought Tenten to her sense to the next level…

A/N: ugh... I hope this story brings senseless ideas, cuz most of them are really funny. hiyahahaha, don't hurt me for putting Horror as a category sort of stuff or whatever ya call it, well, when you put humor on horror stories, they come out better!Try it! Find some horror story and make fun out of it. I always do that... sometimes, when I see picture that are meant to be scary, I just can't stop laughing at them. ok better be off now, tnx for reading my story!

Comments are welcomed!


End file.
